How It Began
by Annanarra
Summary: "You totally killed my phone!" A humorous one-shot about how Jack and Elsa's story began. Modern AU. JELSA! Cute, fluff. This is how it all began.


_How It Began_

Elsa: 5 Jack: 6

Elsa giggled as she rushed out of the house in her bare feet. The new house was exciting, but she couldn't stay in there forever! The green grass felt good under her feet and she breathed in deeply.

Suddenly, she was soaked. Head to toe. Elsa stood there frozen for a while before looking to her right, where he caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. A flash of brown and blue dove over the white picket fence.

Elsa went over to the fence and peeked over. A water balloon smacked her in the face and doused her once again. The little boy lying on the ground snickered and dashed into his house.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" She shouted, but the boy was already inside.

…

Elsa: 7 Jack: 8

Elsa sighed as she slumped against the bus seat. She fished around in her backpack for her MP3player and headphones. Sticking the earbuds in her ears she turned on her music player and looked out the window as trees, streets, houses, and people were passed by.

Elsa jumped a little in her seat when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled out one earphone and pushed pause.

"What, Jimmy?" She asked after she turned around.

"You-" He trailed off. "You're stop is here."

"Oh!" Elsa sprung up and snatched her bag.

The next morning as she got on the bus, Jack passed her. She noted that he had a particularly evil look on his face.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at him before she sat down next to Jimmy. It was quiet for a few minutes, but it obviously couldn't last long.

Out of the blue, Elsa heard this from the back.

"Elsa, stop singing!" Rang a familiar voice. She turned around and glared at Jack.

"What?"

"Elsa, stop singing!" Jack repeated loudly, as if she hadn't spoken.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked, her eyes pleading him to shut up.

"Elsa, stop singing!"

Elsa groaned and turned around in her seat.

"Just ignore him, Elsa." Jimmy said, putting a hand on her arm.

"Well that's kind of hard to do, when all these people are looking at me." Elsa murmured nervously, hiding her face in her arms. "Why is he saying that anyways?"

"Well… while you were listening to your music yesterday, you started singing to it." Jimmy said. "But don't worry, most of the kids will be looking at Jack, not you. He's just a jerk."

Elsa looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"No problem." Jimmy elbowed her.

…..

Elsa: 15 Jack: 16

'Are you going to the dance on Friday?'

Elsa texted back, 'No, I don't dance.' Elsa continued walking on the sidewalk, and passed the fence that separated her yard from her neighbors.

Elsa heard an engine rev and saw a flash of a car coming her way. She screeched and dropped her phone, reeling backward and falling on her rear. She looked up and saw a dark blue Yaris right where she was previously standing.

"Oh, my gosh!" A familiar voice said and a car door slammed. Jackson Overland rushed around from the driver's side over to her and kneeled. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Elsa nodded still getting over almost being hit and a little shocked at how nice Jack was being. "I think so."

"Oh, good." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He put a hand on her shoulder. Elsa shook her head.

"Wait! My phone!" Elsa gasped when she saw a crushed form of her cell phone under Jack's car.

Jack scurried over to the car and reached under it. He brought over her mutilated phone.

"I'm sorry. I-um-just." Jack mumbled. "Shoot."

"You totally killed my phone!" Elsa held out her hands in a desperate motion.

"I-I know. I'm really, really sorry. I-uh- I'll replace your phone?" Jack attempted. Elsa sighed and shook her head.

"No, no. That's fine. It's okay." Elsa said.

"Are you sure. Oh, here." Jack held out his hand to help her up. Elsa hesitantly grabbed his hand and stood up. She brushed off her pants.

"Thank you. Well, I, uh, have got to go." Elsa said.

"Oh, okay. Bye. Sorry!"

The next morning someone began knocking on her door really loudly.

"Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"What?" She said sleepily.

Anna burst into the room, still in her pajamas and with bed-head. She shook her phone in the air.

"Guess what?" Anna said in a sing-songy voice. She didn't let Elsa answer. "Jack called!"

"He did?"

"Yep. Here!" Anna threw the phone at her.

"Hello?" Elsa said, as she shooed Anna out with her hand.

"Hi, Elsa?"

"Yeah, hello."

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to apologize again for almost hitting you with my car, and "killing" your phone. I was in a hurry to go pick up my little sister. I didn't see you, so, sorry."

"It's alright. I, uh, I'm just surprised that you care."

"What? Why wouldn't I? I could have killed you!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't. I would have expected you to, oh, I don't know! I just didn't expect you to be nice and stuff."

"Yeah, well, that's another thing I'd like to apologize for. I'm sorry for being a jerk since we were little. The way I acted was very immature. Sorry."

"O-kay? Ummmm. I forgive you?"

"Cool, yeah, sorry again."

"That's it, stop saying sorry!"

"Ooops! Sorry. Aww man, shoot!"

Elsa laughed, but then stopped. Who knew that Jack would ever make her laugh? This was certainly a new Jack.

…..

Elsa: 17 Jack: 18

"Do you remember when you sabotaged _my_ thirteenth birthday?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Yeah." Jack chuckled. "Like it was yesterday."

"Where is your sister anyways?" Elsa asked.

"The birthday girl would be over at the food table, I'm guessing. And that is where _I_ would like to be as well." Jack said, strolling off toward the food. Elsa followed him. After they got some food, they sat down at a small table.

"You know," Jack cleared his throat and looked at Elsa. "The reason I always messed with you growing up is… because I liked you."

Elsa almost choked, as he looked back at her best friend. She swallowed.

"Really?" She asked nervously.

"Um, yeah." Jack placed a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed.

"A-and do you still?" Elsa asked out of the blue. Then she realized how much she longed for him to say yes. Where were these feelings coming from? This was her worst enemy, turned best friend! Not a crush!

Jack paused before slowly nodding his head. Elsa froze, dumb-founded.

"But it's okay if you don't feel the same way!" He said hastily.

"No! I-I think I do." Elsa looked up at him with a smile. Out of nowhere she heard applause. She turned and saw Anna climbing out from under a near-by table.

"Yessssss!" Anna squealed and bounced up and down in circles.

"And she just seriously did that." Jack said, amused.

"Anna! Were you eaves-dropping on us? Why?"

"Oh, never-mind that! You and Jack are going to be so _cute_ together! I've been waiting **forever** for you guys!" Anna beamed.

"Um, Anna, we're not-"

"Would you like to be?" Jack asked. Elsa looked at him and everything else seemed to fade. It was just him that she could see. She was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well then, Anna, your waiting is over." Jack winked at her.

Elsa was light and happy suddenly.

"Okay, Anna. We need to have a talk after this though." She leaned closer to her sister and mumbled. "These giddy, giggly feelings are supposed to be a part of _you_ not me."

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


End file.
